Something About Us
by cherry-chloe
Summary: Série de drabble sur Erik/Charles. Les mots coulent comme mes sentiments. Larmes ou rires.
1. Something About Us

_Titre : Something About Us (1)_

_Prairing : Charles/Erik sens unique_

_Rating : K_

_Résumé : Charles est définitivement seul. Seul avec ses pensées et ses regrets._

_Note : Mon tout premier drabble. C'est aussi la première fois que j'écris un truc déprimant alors vous risquez sûrement d'être surprises. Cette histoire est en effet destinée à quelqu'un mais je ne dirais pas qui car... Ben j'en ai pas envie. J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Merci d'avance pour les reviews._

* * *

><p>Finalement, je n'ai jamais réussi à te le dire. Malgré les journées passées à mes côtés, tu t'échappais inexorablement. J'avais trop peur qu'en te révélant mes sentiments, tu ne t'en ailles pour toujours. Mais en finalité, tu es quand même parti. Mon cœur est déchiré. Quand j'y réfléchis, je pense qu'il l'a toujours été. C'est ainsi et tu n'y peux rien car mon amour pour toi s'est changé en obsession. Je voudrais être aussi égoïste et lâche que toi. Car n'était ce pas de la lâcheté lorsque je t'ai poussé dans les bras de ma sœur ? Je me souviens très bien de tout ces moments passés ensemble. Jamais une seule fois tu n'étais venu vers moi de ton propre chef. Peut-être est-ce aussi pour ça que je n'ai jamais rien osé te dire. Pourtant, j'avais pensé que tu aurais eu un soupçon d'amour pour cet homme qui, chaque jour, essayait de te rendre heureux. Mais je ne veux plus me battre pour toi. Je ne veux plus venir vers toi. N'est ce pas ce que j'ai fait depuis le début ? De toute façon, je suis trop fatiguée pour ça à présent. Ma force s'est envolée avec toi et ton silence. Ton silence et ton absence. Pourtant, j'y avais cru. De toute mon âme. C'était un espoir sincère qui semblait être né d'un seul regard. Et ce regard, c'était le tien. Bien sûr, il était empli de haine mais aussi d'une lueur qui t'étais sûrement étrangère. Et puis, ces sourires que tu n'adressais qu'à moi, avaient-ils une signification ? Est-ce que tes paroles emplies d'un tendresse rare m'étaient-elles destinées ?<p>

J'en veux au monde entier. A toi, à elle, à eux. Ils s'aiment et me laissent. De nouveau, et peut-être depuis toujours, je suis seul. Ma colère ne vaut rien comparé à ma tristesse. Cependant, elle est là. Présente dans tout mon corps. Je me hais. Je me hais tant que je me demande comment je pourrais continuer à vivre.

Le chagrin fait peur aux gens. Ils ne veulent pas y toucher. Nous sommes d'éternels égocentriques qui ne pensent qu'à nos propres problèmes. Je les comprends car j'en suis un aussi. Mais toi aussi tu l'étais. En fin de compte, que sais-tu de moi ? Connais-tu ne serait-ce qu'un seul détail sur mon passé ? Je connais tout de toi. Tu m'as tant parlé, de toi, de ton enfance, de ta haine. Je t'en veux de ne pas avoir voulu plus me connaître. Était-ce si difficile de me poser des questions ?

J'angoisse, c'est certain. Car je suis sûr d'avoir loupé quelque chose.  
>Je t'ai suivi, je t'ai aidé, je t'ai aimé.<br>Mais tu n'es pas avec moi.  
>Qu'est ce que j'ai pu faire de travers ?<br>Peut-être que c'était pour une simple et seule raison.

Je t'aime.


	2. Burning Scar

_Titre_ : Burning Scar

_Auteur_ : Cherry-chloe

_Rating_ : K+

_Disclaimer_ : Les personnages Erik Lensherr et Charles Francis Xavier appartiennent à Marvel.

_Résumé_ : Tu veux le faire payer pour ce qu'il t'a fait. Alors, vas-y. Fait-lui mal autant qu'il t'a fait du mal.

_Note_ : Un drabble dark pour ChocolateShadow. On est dans notre période déprime je pense. Mais c'est parce que je rame pour Lost Innocence.  
>En tout cas, je suis contente que cela t'ai plu darling ^^ Je t'en ferais d'autre si tu veux. <p>

* * *

><p><strong>Burning Scar<strong>

Tu voudras que cette brûlure cesse, se perde à jamais dans les méandres de l'oubli. Mais elle n'en est que plus présente. Cette chose t'écartèle l'intérieur du dos, déchire ta chair et broie tes os. Elle te fait devenir une boule de douleur à l'état pur. La fièvre s'empare de ton esprit qui ne sait à quoi se raccrocher. Il pourrait y avoir le vide, le néant noir inhibant tes sens, cette satisfaction malsaine d'avoir laissé derrière toi tout ce qui t'a amené à être ici. Mais tu es ce que tu es, bonté et optimisme malgré la fin peut-être imminente. Le monde éclate en mille morceaux sous tes yeux brouillés par des larmes d'amertume. Tu te sens soulevé de la terre, emporté par on ne sait quelle personne. Qu'importe, tes paupières sont closes. Depuis que cette épine de feu est sous ta peau, tu n'as cessé de le fermer. Tu entends des paroles, des mots mais tu n'en saisis par le sens. Puis enfin la délivrance, l'oubli. C'est comme si un poids s'enlevait de tes épaules. Cependant, tu n'es pas encore assez léger pour t'envoler. La voûte céleste ne t'est pas encore accessible, darling. Quelque soit tes envies, tu survivras.

Il y a un bruit assourdissant qui résonne entre tes oreilles, irréguliers. Cela doit être ton cœur. Tu regardes autours de toi et ne reconnais pas l'endroit. Les souvenirs affluent dans ta tête. C'est horrible. Ce sable, cette mer, ce sang, ce visage... Tu mets à les haïr, à vouloir arracher ces pans de mémoire avec rage à l'aide de tes ongles. On toque à la porte mais tu ne bouges pas. Car tu sais très bien qui y est derrière. Tes jambes veulent se mouvoir. Cependant, elles ne t'obéissent pas, étrangères à présent de ton être. La colère grandit en toi, ronge ta dernière part de rationalité. Alors, lorsqu'il apparaît, le visage tourné vers le sol, tu ne peux t'empêcher de le détester, t'empêcher de prendre la première chose qui te tombe sous la main et le jeter vers lui. Le vase éclate contre le mur et répand son contenu contre le carrelage. Il est choqué. Mais tu ne regrettes en rien ce mouvement emplis de haine. Cette même haine qui encombre tes iris et fusille celle de ton vis-à-vis. Aucune parole n'a été échangée, le silence étant bien plus significatif. Il se rapproche de toi, veut te dire quelque chose, se ravise. Son remords est presque palpable. Sa main vient rencontrer une mèche de ta chevelure ébouriffée par les derniers événements. Tu essaies de te calmer mais en vain. Des flots d'injure sortent de ta bouche autrefois inviolée. Il devient aussi pâle qu'un linge et colle son bras contre son torse, comme si on venait de lui brûler le bout des doigts. Tu veux qu'il ressente exactement tout ce que tu as pu endurer alors... ton index et ton majeur viennent d'eux-même sur ta tempe, approfondissant le contact qui te lie à lui. Son corps se plie en deux. Il n'a pas le temps de s'excuser que déjà, tu reviens à la charge. Tu déverses ta rancœur, ta peine, ta tristesse, ta haine,... Tout ces sentiments qu'il croyait inexistant en toi. Tu te sens vivre et lui, mourir. Il n'y a ni rage, ni sérénité. Juste un amalgame d'émotions. Finalement, la torture prend fin. Il est prostré à côté de toi, accroché au bord du lit pour ne pas s'écrouler. Les secondes passent, ton regard se fait plus doux. C'est comme si le voir ainsi soumis, te rendait plus calme. Un sourire carnassier s'étire sur tes lèvres gercées. Tu le prends par le cou, enserrant ta prise sans aucune tendresse et l'amène près de toi. Ta main vient s'emparer du paquet qui se cache dans une de ses poches de son pantalon avant même qu'il ne puisse réagir. De toute façon, ta poigne est bien trop forte pour qu'il puisse faire quoi que se soit. Sans un regard pour lui, tu allumes une cigarette et inspire profondément la fumée terne, satisfait par cette légère douleur à travers tes poumons. Il essaye de te l'enlever des doigts mais tu l'empoignes fermement, l'obligeant à rester immobile.

Lentement... Tout doucement... Tu approches le tison de sa peau. Cette peau qui t'a tant donné d'envie, de fantasme inassouvi. Il n'essaie même pas de se dégager. Sa peau grésille sous le contact incandescent et une grimace de douleur apparaît sur son visage. Le voilà marqué, à nouveau. Tu n'as cure de ses sentiments. Il a piétiné les tiens alors maintenant, il n'y a plus de place à la pitié. La compensation te paraît un peu maigre. Cette marque sur son cou te semble cependant magnifique. Elle est toi. Tu es elle. Corrosion noire et organique. Une blessure qui sera ancrée à jamais sur ce corps. Tu jettes au loin la cigarette puis te penche vers la meurtrissure encore rougie par l'irritation. Il y a tant de chose que tu voudrais faire mais il faut choisir. Alors tout d'abord, tu passes ta langue sur la marque, le faisant gémir de souffrance. Puis, perdant tout contrôle, tu le mords jusqu'à sang. Un feulement sort de sa bouche et il essaie de se dégager. Sauf que ta morsure s'en fait encore plus profonde. Pour finir, tu le laisses partir, rassasié. Il ne tente même plus de parler ni même de se justifier. D'un geste ampli de grâce, tu lui donnes la balle qui t'a rendu invalide. La présence de cet objet près de toi ne te servira à rien. Et puis, grâce à elle, cet homme qui t'a fait tant de mal pourra se morfondre éternellement de cet acte infâme.

« Laisse moi seul. »

Ta voix frisonne dans l'air. Et pour la première fois de sa vie, il obéit. Et dans un dernier sursaut d'humour, tu te demandes lequel d'entre vous deux était le plus soumis.


	3. Dead yet

**Titre :** Dead Yet

**Auteur :** Cherry-chloe

**Rating :** K+

**Disclaimer :** Erik Lensherr et Charles Xavier appartiennent à Marvel.

**Résumé :** Tu es déjà mort et pourtant... Pourquoi respires-tu toujours ?

**Note :** C'est de nouveau déprimant à mourir et surtout... C'est POURRI XD Je suis vraiment désolée, l'histoire en elle-même est pas du tout originale. Disons que j'ai eu besoin de mettre sur papier un certain mal être.

* * *

><p><strong>Dead Yet<strong>

La solitude est une maladie qui te plonge peu à peu jusqu'aux tréfonds des ténèbres. Elle te mine, te brûle, te mange. C'est une créature affamée qui n'hésite pas à te sauter sur le dos. Et maintenant que tu ne peux plus t'échapper de ta prison de roues et de métal, tu n'oses te dérober de son emprise. A présent, il n'y a rien à attendre si ce n'est chaque changement de couleur du mois d'octobre. Tu veux encore espérer. Tu veux encore rêver. Mais il n'y a que le désespoir et la tristesse qui peint de gris toute ta vie. Le vent te parait souffle, le soleil sombre et la lune éblouissante. La nourriture est insipide, les fleurs inodores, la plus douces des soie rugueuse, les lumières ternes et les bruits étouffés par tes sanglots silencieux.

Un jour pourtant, au moment où tu voudras attenter à ta vie, tu sentiras le métal de la lame vibrer. Ton poignet déchiqueté sans expérience laissera tomber le couteau sur le sol, soudain inerte et engourdi par le manque de sang. Tu sauras alors qu'il est là, tout prêt. Mais étrangement, tu ne ressentiras rien. Ni peine, ni joie. Comme si on t'avait lavé de tout sentiment pour te concentrer sur un seul but : la mort. Et il apparaîtra, devant toi, les yeux emplis de colère et d'incompréhension. Tu ne voudras pas l'écouter ni même le regarder. Juste essayer de récupérer la lame pour achever le travail. Sauf qu'une de tes mains ne répondra plus. Comme tes jambes durant ces derniers mois. Le liquide poisseux salira ta chemise, souillera ta peau sans que tu ne t'en rendes compte. Il viendra à toi, habillé de ces ridicules vêtements rouges et de ce casque... si grotesque. Tu ne pourras t'empêcher de rire avec hystérie en le voyant. C'est trop fort... Trop drôle ? Il ne paraîtra pas vexé, simplement inquiet.

- De quoi as-tu peur ?

- De toi. De moi. De la solitude. De te présence. D'un tout. D'un rien. Du destin. De ses conséquents. De ses collatéraux.

Tes énumérations se perdront dans le silence et tu t'autoriseras à lever la tête. La rencontre entre vos deux prunelles, vide contre glace le fera sursauter. Il comprendra alors qu'il a détruit quelque chose en toi.

- Et toi de quoi as-tu peur Erik ?

Il se rapprochera de toi, caressant ton visage tout en fronçant les sourcils lorsqu'il remarquera l'étendue des dégâts causés à tes poignets.

- J'ai peur de te perdre.

Tu fermeras les yeux, voulant chasser cette présence faussement chaleureuse contre ta joue. Mais c'est au dessus de tes forces. Il a trop joué avec toi. Trop d'espoir en une seule personne. Malgré sa présence, ton cœur est vide.

- Alors tue moi.

Et si vous aussi, vous aimez quelqu'un jusqu'à en perdre vos sentiments... Qu'est ce que vous attendez ?


	4. Farewell

**Titre**: Farewell

**Auteur **: Cherry-chloe

**Rating **: K

**Disclaimer **: Là je sais même pas si on peut parler de personnages étant donné que je ne cite personne. Ça pourrait presque convenir à n'importe quel fandom tellement c'est impersonnel... Et personnel à la fois.

**Résumé **: « Il y a un temps pour aimer. Et un temps pour rejeter. »

**Note **: Un truc qui m'a mis dix minutes chronos à écrire. C'était sur le coup de l'émotion.

* * *

><p><strong>Farewell<strong>

Il fut un temps où ma patience aurait pu tout encaisser. Je t'aurais souri, je t'aurais dit que ce n'était rien et que de toute façon, je t'aimais trop pour t'en vouloir. Mais là, tu dois te douter que c'était la fois de trop. Un cri de rage s'échappe de ma gorge, te faisant reculer jusqu'au mur.

_Où étais-tu bon sang ? Je te hais ! Tu ne peux t'imaginer à quel point je tiens à toi !_

Mes paroles sont incompréhensibles, sans aucun sens ni lien. Moi-même je ne comprend plus les émotions qui m'habite. Tu es injuste avec moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas. Je le vois à travers tes yeux, je le vois à travers tes gestes. Seules tes paroles essayent de contredire le sentiment de rancœur que tu me portes. Je ne sais pas si je dois rire de moi ou de toi. Nous sommes tout les deux pathétiques. En vain, tu essaies de me convaincre du contraire en me répétant que tu me veux à tes cotés. Tu me veux ? Comme un chien n'est ce pas... Comme un animal de compagnie que l'on tient en laisse et dont on s'en occupe que pendant les moments d'ennuis. Je suis le jouet dont tu as toujours rêvé, celui que tu peux manipuler à ta guise et miroiter les espoirs d'une vie meilleure. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je t'ai cru. Jusqu'à maintenant. Tu me prends entre tes bras, tu t'agrippes à moi. La panique commence à s'emparer de ton corps. Enfin, l'idée que je puisse te rejeter germe dans ton esprit. Finalement, tu baisses les bras, me murmurant que tu es désolé. Désolé de quoi au juste ? De m'avoir fait croire que tu m'aimais ? De m'avoir blessé ? D'avoir trahi ma confiance ?

Encore et encore cette solitude. Ça va devenir redondant à la fin. Je te regarde t'éloigner avec un pincement au cœur. Mais c'est sûrement mieux pour nous. Et je sais que, malgré le fait que se soit toi qui est en train de mettre de la distance entre nous... C'est moi qui ait décidé d'arrêter. Je me sens puissant. Maître de moi-même.

Plus rien ne m'empêche de mourir.  
>Et surtout...<p>

Plus rien ne m'empêche de vivre.


End file.
